The light behind your eyes
by DaeikoSou
Summary: [Genderbend] Se conocieron de niños, y pasaron muchos momentos. Quisieron huir juntos, pero él desapareció. Años después se vuelven a encontrar, había sido difícil, pero ahora estaban juntos y nada podía separarlos.


**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Loversno me pertenece sino a Rejet, sólo me pertenece la trama de esta historia.

 **Advertencias:** Genderbend! (Fem!Ayato), Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, chiclés, super empalagoso, medio angustia, situaciones sexuales no explícitas, entre otros.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE LIGHT BEHIND YOUR EYES**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¿Por qué él, de todas las personas tenía que hacerla sentir de esa manera? De alguna forma lo odiaba pero no podía evitar querer más de éste. No le gustaba mostrar debilidad ante los demás, Ayato tenía eso grabado en su mente, era la mejor y no debía dejarse vencer por nadie. Sin embargo, Ruki siempre había sido esa excepción, porque cuando el azul de sus ojos se encontraba con el verde de los suyos el tiempo se paraba y eran ellos nada más.

Por más que quería rechazarlo, no podía, pero Ayato no sabía como amar y le temía a eso, estaba asustada de lo que sentía por Ruki, temía que se fuese una vez más y la dejara sola en ese mundo que había sido tan cruel con ella. El ahora apellado Mukami formaba algo muy importante en su vida, fue quien le había dado esperanza cuando era una joven vampira, creyó que podía ser su príncipe de esos cuentos de hadas que siempre leía, que podría llegar a ser su Rapunzel; pero todo terminó diferente.

Y por mucho tiempo encerró su corazón y construyó una pared para que nadie la encontrase, nadie pudiera entrar en su mundo, el mundo tan solitario que había creado, pero que sin embargo la hacía sentir alejada del dolor que realmente sentía.

Entonces, cuando creyó que más nunca sufriría, él llegó para hacerla recordar todo lo que odiaba, todo lo que reprimió.

El Mukami lo sabía, era en gran parte su culpa de que Ayato fuese así, porque él la abandonó cuando más lo necesitó, en aquella torre donde su madre la encerró alejada del mundo para que sólo se dedicara a estudiar, a ser mejor que los demás. Pero las circunstancias no se lo permitieron, el día en que decidieron escapar, su padre se había suicidado y su madre huido con un amante, sus lacayos se robaron todo y lo golpearon hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Dejando a la pequeña Ayato esperándolo en aquel lluvioso día.

Mientras que él había quedado de alguna forma en las calles de otra ciudad, siempre pensando en volver con Ayato, más los adultos no se lo permitieron, por cuanto lo tomaron y llevaron a un orfanato donde conoció a sus ahora hermanos vampiros transformados como lo que ahora era.

Siempre pensó que volver con Ayato, pero una vez lo logró, ya siendo vampiro que podía protegerla, ella ya no estaba en esa torre. Por mucho tiempo se culpó, pensó que estaba muerta, o en un lugar peor, no sabía de lo que su madre era capaz; pero lo que no sabía era que Karl Heinz, el vampiro que lo transformó y a quien le juró lealtad, era el padre de Ayato.

Había sido desesperante, porque sus planes iban prácticamente en ir en contra de Ayato, de hacer que su sangre se juntase con la del humano Yui, quien tenía el corazón de Cordelia y así la nueva raza más poderosa que Karl Heinz planeaba se hiciera realidad. Sin embargo, para eso se necesitaba amor y era algo que Ayato no sentía por el humano; aún así, Ruki nunca esperó que lo sintiera por él.

—No lo merezco —le dijo como respuesta al oír el susurro de Ayato en su oído: "te amo" le había dicho. Seguramente se sentiría molesta de recibir una respuesta como esa, pero no podía evitarlo, Ruki le había hecho daño.

—No, no lo mereces —manifestó la pelirroja obviamente molesta—. Por eso te odio por amarte de esta manera —ella ocultó su rostro en su cuello mientras una lágrima salía de su ojo y terminaba en el mismo. Ruki la abrazó con fuerza con el fin de que no se fuera a otro lado, porque sólo la quería allí, con él. Hundió su rostro entre sus largos y desordenados cabellos rojos, perdiéndose en el olor a lavanda que desprendía.

—Te amo tanto —su corazón saltó cuando dijo aquéllas palabras que tanto había deseado haber dicho hace mucho tiempo, que pensó sintió incluso antes de nacer, Ayato lo era todo para él, destruiría a todo aquel que le hiciera daño, la protegería de todo mal. La necesitaba más que a nadie.

Se separaron un poco, sólo para que el brillo de sus ojos volviera a encontrarse, por unos segundos, para proceder a darse un suave beso que los llenó del calor que necesitaban, pero claro, eso no era suficiente. No duró mucho cuando el beso empezó a profundizarse, la ropa empezó a molestar tras varios segundos, el deseo los sometió siento imposible controlarse, dejando atrás su pasado, las promesas rotas, sólo importaban ellos y lo que sentían.

Ayato pensó, una vez más en su cuento de hadas, en realidad, el príncipe había terminado solo, ciego, perdido, y sin poder encontrar su lugar de regreso a Rapunzel, pero posteriormente logran encontrarse y sanar todas esas heridas; la pelirroja lloró mientras abrazaba la espalda desnuda de su contrario, estaba feliz, con su amado todo estaría bien, sus besos y caricias la reconfortaban.

 _Oh,_ como odiaba ser tan débil, pero amaba sentirse amada por Ruki.

—Ese hombre quizá nos mate por lo que hicimos —mencionó Ayato ya recostada sobre el pecho de Ruki; obviamente ya era consciente de los planes de su padre, _su novio_ ya le había explicado.

—No dejaré que te haga daño, no más —prometió el de hebras oscuras, la contraria se levantó un poco para poder mirarlo de frente.

—Suenas muy seguro —le dijo en un tono bromista.

—Moriría por ti, Ayato —dijo seriamente provocando que las mejillas de Ayato se tornaran rojas, no negaba que le gustaba ser lo más importante en su vida, pero no le agradaba la idea de perderlo, no otra vez.

—Prométeme que te quedarás conmigo para siempre Ruki —exigió con su mirada triste, necesitada de él. Ruki llevó su mano hasta su cabello, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja para poder ver mejor sus ojos, y terminar acariciando su mejilla.

—Lo haré, siempre estaré contigo —afirmó pudiendo ver como el brillo de los ojos de Ayato volvía mientras sonreía cálidamente, aquella sonrisa que jamás quiere dejar de ver.

* * *

 **Notas de** **autora:** Hola! Bueno, para los que leían este "fanfic" se darán cuenta que decidí borrar todo lo que tenía y hacer un one-shot, ¿razones? Pues me quedé sin inspiración pero seguía con querer escribir una bonita y trágica historia entre ambos, pero con un final feliz y medio abierto, porque no sabemos que pasará después, espero les haya gustado, cualquier crítica o sugerencia es bien recibida siempre que sea bajo respeto~


End file.
